


Creativity night: fireplace

by TomatoFujoshi



Series: Tango fic and it's drabbles [10]
Category: Cabin Pressure
Genre: Bathing, F/M, Fandot Creativity, Genderfluid Character, M/M, Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-26
Updated: 2015-12-26
Packaged: 2018-05-09 15:13:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 487
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5544719
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TomatoFujoshi/pseuds/TomatoFujoshi
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Martin comes home from a van job on christmas eve in horrible weather </p><p>(I swear it's fluff)</p>
            </blockquote>





	Creativity night: fireplace

Douglas was waiting for Martin to get home from his last van job of the year. They weren’t even sure why Martin insisted on still working with his van all the time, but there was no convincing Martin that it wasn’t needed that Douglas’ salary was enough for both of them to live comfortably.  
So Douglas resigned to making the house as comfortable as possible for when Martin returned. The weather outside turning gradually more horrible, they started to ready the fireplace to light a fire and warm up the living room, when the fire was lit and calm enough to be left alone Douglas went upstairs to ready a bath. They wouldn’t yet fill the tub as they didn’t know when Martin would get home but they could clean the bathtub, set up their best scented candles and choosing a nicely scented bath bomb for Martin. 

Martin came home not long after, soaked to the skin from the sleet that had been coming down the whole day.  
Douglas herded him straight upstairs into the bathroom “How was work?”  
“Fine. The guy wasn’t too bad and he even gave me a tip for being available on such short notice and on Christmas eve in this weather no less”  
“Give me your wet clothes”  
Martin took his gaze away from Douglas for the first time since he had come home “Oh? Is this for me?”  
“Yes” Douglas said starting to fill the bathtub while Martin undressed. They then moved on to light the candles.   
“Are you going to join me?”  
“I hadn’t planned to it will be less relaxing if I’m in there with you”  
“I want you too” Martin said stepping up to Douglas and hugging them “I missed you all day”  
“Well I have other more relaxing activities planned so a bit of a cramped bath will be okay”  
Douglas undressed too and put their clothes on the pile with Martin’s before throwing the chosen bath-bomb into the water and shutting off the flow. Martin watched the bath bomb unravel with awe and Douglas stepped into the water first when it had fully dissolved. Martin stepped in afterwards settling between Douglas’ legs “I think this is very relaxing”   
“If you say so” Douglas started massaging Martin’s muscles where he could comfortably reach. His sides, his legs.

They stayed in the bath until the water had gone tepid and Martin was almost dropping off “Come on sleepy head, out of the water”  
Martin grumbled a bit but followed Douglas’ instructions. Douglas then rubbed Martin dry and managed to get him to wear at least pyjama bottoms, Douglas themselves put on their full pyjama. They then led Martin downstairs and onto the nest they had build in front of the fire place. Martin settled down comfortably and Douglas followed suit, and who was there to judge that they both fell asleep in the middle of the living room.


End file.
